fmafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hologram
'''Hologram '''es el segundo tema de apertura del anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Es interpretado por la banda japonesa NICO Touches the Walls. Sinopsis En un fondo blanco se presenta a los Hermanos Elric, introduciendo la cámara por el ojo de la armadura de Alphonse hasta aparecer en un campo Ed levantando el brazo del automail hacia el cielo. A continuación vuelven a aparecer los dos sentados bajo un árbol mientras llueve en Central. Ed mira su reloj de Alquimista Nacional y Al observa el paisaje. Luego, aparecen May Chang y Xiao Mei practicando karate, para luego pasar a ver a Ling Yao con su equipo sobre unas columnas. Poco después, vemos pasar uno detrás de otro a los miembros de la Unidad de Mustang. En seguida, se muestra a Van Hohenheim y Ed en frente de la tumba de Trisha, para luego ir enseñando al resto de los personajes, como Winry llorando en frente del corcho con fotos familiares, Scar en la guerra o los homúnculos, destacando el ojo de Ouroboros de Ira y la copa de sangre que toma Padre. Durante el estribillo se presentan varias batallas, como Ed contra Gula y Envidia o Mustang contra Lujuria en el Laboratorio 3, May Chang usando la Alkahestria, el equipo de Ling contra el Führer y finalmente el choque y la posterior explosión alquímica de la lucha entre Scar y Ed que refleja la luz del reloj de alquimista del joven, para acabar yéndose con su hermano por las vías del tren. Personajes en orden de aparición Letra Kanji= 真っ白な景色にいま誘われて 僕は行くよ　まだ見ぬ世界へ 迷子のまま旅してた 鼠色の空の下 日替わりの地図　いくつもの夢が滲んでいた いつかはさ ちっぽけな僕のこの歩幅でも あの雲の向こうまで行けるかな 強がって　キズついた 心透かしたように 降り出した　雨粒たちが 乱反射繰り返す 真っ直ぐな光が　交差して 行く先も告げぬまま どこまでも　突き抜ける 淡い残像　両目に焼きつけて 届くはずなんだ まだ見ぬ世界へ 知らず知らずに貼\っていたのは 白黒のステッカーで 大事なモノ 僕らは隠してしまっていた 宝の石より花より星の灯りより綺麗な 「夢」と言う名のホログラムを ざわめきを はみ出して 逆らって いつか描いた風景 悔しさも 寂しさも 今泡見たいに弾け飛ぶ まっすぐな道で躓いたって かさぶた剥がれたら 今よりきっと強くなれる 真っ白な景色に今誘われて 僕は行くよまだ見ぬ世界へ 霞む空の先に 虹色の光 明日の影に 震えるたびに 遠くで僕を呼ぶ声がして まっすぐな光が散らばって 雨上がりの午後に 束になって降り注ぐ 無限のグラデーションが　今混ざり合って この空の下どんなとこにいても 必ず届くはずさまだ見ぬ世界へ |-|Romaji= Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he Maigo no mama tabi shi te ta nezumiiro no sora no shita higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de i ta itsuka ha sa chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo ano kumo no mukou made yukeru ka na tsuyogatte kizutsuita kokoro sukashi ta you ni furidashi ta amatsubu tachi ga ranhansha kurikaesu Massugu na hikari ga kousa shi te yukisaki mo tsuge nu mama doko made mo tsukinukeru awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsuke te todoku hazu nan da mada mi nu sekai he shira zu shira zu ni hatte i ta no ha shirokuro no sutekkaa de daiji na mono bokura wa kakushi te shimatte i ta dakara mou chi yori hana yori hoshi no akari yori kirei na yume toiu na no horoguramu o zawameki o hamidashi te sakaratte itsuka egai ta fuukei kuyashi sa mo sabishi sa mo ima awa mitai ni hike tobu massugu na michi de tsumazui ta tte kasabuta hagare tara ima yori kitto tsuyoku nareru masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowa re te boku wa iku yo mada mi nu sekai he kasumu sora no saki ni Niji shoku no hikari ashita no kage ni furueru tabi ni wow… tooku de boku o yobu koe ga shi te Massugu na hikari ga chirabatte ameagari no gogo ni taba ni natte furisosogu Mugen no guradeeshon ga ima mazari atte kono sora no shita donna toko ni i te mo kanarazu todoku hazu sa mada mi nu sekai he |-| Español= Por un blanco escenario invitado seré, A llegar al mundo que aún no puedo ver, wow. Solo viajaba bajo el cielo gris, Como un niño solitario vagué Y mis miles de sueños lograron manchar a este mapa cambiante. Yo sé que basta con dar un paso a la vez, sin titubear. Me pregunto si algún día podré las nubes cruzar. Fuerte seré, y me herirán si mi corazón miraran. Gotas de lluvia que ahora empiezan a brotar, por todas partes se regarán, La brillante luz solar se habrá de intersectar, Y sin mi destino siquiera anunciar, Por todas partes, he de atravesar, Y su débil imagen en mis ojos grabaré, Bajo este cielo sin importar donde esté, He de alcanzar el mundo que aún no puedo ver. Vídeos Curiosidades * Es el primer tema de apertura en el que salen los personajes de Xing (Ling Yao, Ran Fan..) * Adelanta algunas batallas muy importantes, como Lujuria contra Mustang o Ed contra Scar. * Al contrario que el primero y anterior (Again), en este no salen ni Trisha, Hughes, el Mayor Armstrong, los soldados Ross y Brosh y tampoco Pinako, aunque se presenta a toda la Unidad de Mustang. Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora del anime de 2009